1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to queries of decomposed unstructured databases.
2. Description of Related Art
Databases that are distributed across networks are difficult and costly to query because a single terminal does not have immediate access to all portions of the database. This problem is especially aggravated when the database is unstructured because no assumptions are permitted regarding portions of the database not under immediate control. Thus, querying such a distributed database requires voluminous transfers of data and/or processing queries serially following the relationships of data in the database among terminals over the network as they are encountered. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient technique to process queries of unstructured databases that are decomposed into separated portions where the portions are distance from each other (i.e. cannot immediately access more than one of the portions).